Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 8: Going Viral
At the lookout, Chase and Ellis are testing Chase's sense of smell with Skye keeping track of time. Everyone else is practicing with fake weapons Ellis: Are you sure you're gonna find me Chase Chase: Of course I will Ellis. My nose knows. Ellis: Okay then Chase: *closes his eyes* 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Here i come! Skye starts the timer as Chase sniffs out Ellis ' tracks. He eventually finds him underneath a beanbag. He then knocks it off, gets on top of Ellis and begins licking his face. Ellis: *laughs* Okay okay okay you found me Chase! Alright! Calm down man! How'd he do Skye Skye: Well I'll be the mother of a German Shepherd! It's a new record! Skye shows them the timer which says 00:12 Ellis: Wow. Well done Chase. Ryder will be pleased Meanwhile, Outrider, Humdinger and a nearly deceased Spectre are in a new, underwater lair Outrider: I'll hook up the master to this IV so he can stay alive until he's strong enough Humdinger: Why can't we get any more power from him? Outrider: Don't worry. If we keep even a small amount of power inside him, it will regenerate and be enough to make him strong enough to fight. Humdinger: Fair enough. Ooh. I just thought of a plan. Outrider: What is it Humdinger: If we can sabotage all electrical devices in adventure bay, the rangers won't have a clue on where we are or what were up to. Outrider: Go on. I'm listening Humdinger: I even have the perfect monster for the job. He can make his own electricity to interfere with electrical screens and also clone himself. Elecdrone. Elecdrone comes into the base. He is a mixed grey human-like monster with black cracks all around his body and a glowing yellow oval with a spooky eye in the middle. His right eye is yellow and his left eye is black. Elecdrone: Did someone order a cyber infection? I'm the guy for you. Humdinger: Would you like to do the honours *shows him a live cable* Elecdrone: Gladly. He reaches into the eye on his chest and pulls out a virus which looks like a red ball of light and electricity. Elecdrone: Now then my little friend. You know what to do. And so do I He puts the ball into the wire and then goes to deal with the rangers while we go back to the lookout where we see everyone practicing withfake weapons. Ryder: Bet i can beat you all with my eyes shut. Zuma: You think? Ryder: *closes his eyes* Oh yeah. Come at me pups. You can join in Ellis Elliz: No thanks. I'll stay with the punching bags. Ryder: Suit yourself. Come at me pups! All the pups attack Ryder. It's only practice so they don't do it as hard. Ryder manages to beat the pups one by one Rubble: Wow you're awesome Ryder Chase: I wish you could be a ranger too The alarm sounds. Ryder goes to check where the enemy is but the screen is all fuzzy Ryder: Huh? What's happening Ellis: *checks the electricals* Electricals seem fine The eye that is usually on Elecdrone's chest appears on screen Marshall: Eww! That thing is ugly! Rocky: Must be some sort of virus. Ryder: I'll try the periscope Ryder looks through the periscope and sees Elecdrone on some railway tracks near a cave Ryder: He's near a cave on the railway tracks. The pups go to where they're told Ellis: Mind if i try something Ryder? Ryder: Okay. Do you need the pup pad? Ellis: Yes please *takes the pup pad* What I'm gonna try and do is look into this virus a little further. Viruses usually contain several hundred pieces of data. One of them should give us some hints on how we can beat this guy. As Ellis starts to look into the virus, we go the pups. Chase: Your time is up monster! Skye: We know you're around here Marshall: We also know what you're up to Rocky: And you may as well give it up Rubble: And let us destroy you! Zuma: Now show yourself! Elecdrone: Looking for me? Or should i say...*creates 2 clones* All clones: Us? Rocky: Fine! We'll take on all of you! It's morphin time! All pups: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms* Chase: Roar of thunder! Paw Patrol Blue! Marshall: Fierce as fire! Paw Patrol Red! Zuma: Fluent as the sea! Paw Patrol Orange! Rubble: Tough as the earth! Paw Patrol Yellow! Rocky: Strong as a tree! Paw Patrol Green! Skye: Lighter than air! Paw Patrol Pink! All pups: We save the day in Adventure Bay! Power Rangers Paw Patrol! The pups split into pairs. Chase and Skye fight clone 1, Rocky and Zuma fight clone 2 & Marshall and Rubble fight clone 3 Clone 1: You honestly think the power of love can stop me? Chase: Yes it can. *barks* Net. Chase fires his net at the clone, trapping him Skye: My turn. *Barks* Wings Skye activates her wings, flies & picks up Chase who still has the clone in his net, thus making both of them fly Clone 1: Put me down you mangy fleabags Chase: Have it your way! Chase releases the clone from his net and it falls to the floor. Chase and Skye fly back down to the ground Skye: Now that's the power of puppy love *high fives Chase* Zuma: *barks* Buoy Zuma lunches his buoy over Clone 2 and traps his arms Clone 2: Let me out of this thing! Rocky: Ready for phase 2 Zuma? Zuma: Go for it Rocky Rocky grabs Zuma's hind legs with his front paws and starts to stand on his own hind legs and spin on the spot while still holding Zuma's legs. The clone eventually gets slammed into the side of the cave several times, causing him to collapse and Rocky and Zuma to get all dizzy. Rocky: Whoooa. *shakes his head* Oh "buoy" That was fast Rocky and Zuma laugh as we go to Marshall and Rubble who are pinned by clone 3 but protecting themselves with their weapons and fighting hard against him Clone 3: I got you both now! Marshall: You'll be switching places with us soon! Rubble: Hmm. How can we break free? I know. *barks* Shovel Rubble's shovel comes out of his pup pack. As it is pushing against the floor, it helps Rubble to put in more power and eventually release himself and Marshall Clone 3: How did you even... Marshall: Doesn't concern you! We're more powerful than you think! Clone 3: Oh really? Rubble: Allow us to demonstrate Marshall and Rubble: *barks* Laser Blaster! Fire! Their laser blasters come out and fire at the clone, knocking him down the floor Marshall: Rubble just gave it double. Effort that is Rubble: *laughs* You too Marshall All the clones get up and form back into Elecdrone Elecdrone: I only have a small bit of power left. How shall I use it? I know! Light Ropes! Elecdrone emits light ropes from his left arm and uses them to pick up Chase and Rocky Zuma: Hey! Put our friends down. Elecdrone: *fires a blast from his eye at Zuma, Skye, Rubble and Marshall* i'll put YOU down if you're not careful Elecdrone throws Chase and Rocky into a small alcove in the cave, causing them to demorph and their morphers and pup packs to come off. He then seals it with sandstone and jumps high in the air Skye: Chase, Rocky. Are you alright? Chase: We'll be fine. For now. We've got a pocket of air Rocky: But it won't last long. *sniffs* Did you just...? It's actually an emitter that creates a special gas that causes them to fall asleep but could eventually suffocate them if they inhale too much of it Marshall: Don't worry. We'll get help and get you out Back at the lookout Ryder: So the others are trapped in an alcove and they can't get free Skye: Yes. And if we don't hurry, *sniffs* They...they might...I don't wanna finish that sentence Ellis: Don't panic Skye. We'll help you save them. No job is too big, no pup is too small Zuma: He's right Skye. We can do anything Marshall: After all, we're the power rangers paw patrol Rubble: The best team in adventure bay Ryder: Exactly pups The alarm goes off and Ellis investigates. He tries to bypass the virus and eventually succeeds. He doesn't see Elecdrone but he does see the trapped pups who appear to be unconcious, very weak and are struggling for air Ellis: Oh no. Their oxygen levels are critical. We've gotta move fast! Ryder: Pups, get in your vehicles The pups get in their vehicles and Ryder and Ellis get on Ryder's ATV and they arrive at the cave Ryder: Rubble, shoot some dynamite at the sandstone. Rubble: I would Ryder, but i don't want them to be seriously hurt Ryder: Okay then. Marshall spray it with your water cannon. It should erode it! Marshall: Roger Ryder. *Barks* Water cannon! Marshall begins to spray his water as Elecdrone appears with some zombies. Elecdrone: Concern for your friends huh? Ellis: Keep going Marshall. We'll cover you. Skye: And for the rest of us, it's morphin time Skye, Rubble and Zuma: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms* Elecdrone: What's the matter red ranger? Too scared to fight? Marshall: I'm saving the blue and green rangers thank you very much! Elecdrone: Well I'll put a stop to it! Ryder: Oh no you won't Ryder jumps infront of Elecdrone. He starts to fight him and then pushes him away. Ryder: Rangers, finish this guy off. Ellis and I will deal with the zombies! Rubble: Okay Ryder. Earth hammer! Skye: Wind Shield! Zuma: Hydro Blade! Skye, Rubble and Zuma: Triple strike! The rangers use their weapons at the same time and destroy Elecdrone as Ryder and Ellis finish the zomhies Ryder: Good job pups. How's the wall doing Marshall? Marshall: Almost there Ryder. Don't worry Chase and Rocky. You'll be free soon. Elecdrone: *Revived in mass form by Humdinger* I'm not done yet pups! Skye: Skye requesti... Ryder: They're already here Skye. Skye: Oh yeah. Sorry. Ellis: Marshall, may we borrow your fire truck? Marshall: Sure thing They all get into their vehicles and put them into zord mode while Marshall is still hosing down the sandstone wall Elecdrone: You won't stop me that easily Ellis: Yeah we will, especially because I know your weakest spot. The eye on your chest Elecdrone: *covers the eye on his chest* Try to get it! Rubble: I'm gonna access it by making this literally, flippin awesome *pushes attack button* Rubble's digger raises its digger and it hits Elecdrone, causing him to fly and flip in the air Zuma: I'll hold his arms in place *pushes attack button* Zuma's hovercraft shoots its buoy at Elecdrone, securing his arms and exposing his weak spot and causing him to land on his back Elecdrone: Not this again! Skye: This enemy has got to fly! Skye's cable comes out of her chopper and it picks up Elecdrone Ellis: Now it's our turn. Hold him there guys Ryder: While we give his belly a good blow dry. Ryder makes the hose on Marshall's fire truck emit flames. All of which hit Elecdrone Elecdrone: Uh oh! I've been eradicated! *blows up* Zuma, Skye, Rubble, Ryder and Ellis: Paw Patrol rangers, we just pawed a victory! The vehicles return to their normal state and they get out of them Zuma, Rubble and Skye: Power down *demorph* Ellis: How's that wall coming Marshall? Marshall: Almost there. With a few more seconds of water spraying, the sandstone wall collapses and they can see Chase and Rocky who appear to be dead but are actually just unconcious and still barely breathing but also on the brink of death by asphyxiation Skye: *sniffs* Are they...alive? Marshall: *checks their breathing and pulse* Barely. We need to get them back to the lookout where it's safe Back at the lookout, Chase and Rocky are on their beds and being given oxygen to help them recover. They also have special clips on their right-front paws to measure their oxygen levels. They slowly start to wake up Ryder: How do you two feel? Rocky: *weak voice* Better...but...where's our gear? Ellis: Just like you, it's safe and sound *shows them their gear* Skye: *approaches Chase* Ch-Chase? Chase: *weak voice* Yeah? Skye: I'm so *sniffs* so sorry this happened to you and Rocky Chase: *weak voice* It's...not your fault Skye. Rubble : We're also glad to see you're both okay Marshall: You'll still need oxygen for a while but you'll make a full recovery. Rocky: *weak voice* Thanks again for saving us Zuma: No problem. It's what we do Ellis: Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help Ryder: Hey! That's my catchphrase! Ellis: I know. I don't see the harm in anyone else using it though. Ryder: Now that I think about it, neither do I *shares a laugh with everyone else* Skye: *kisses Chase and whispers to him* I love you Chase Chase: *weak voice* I love you too Skye. Skye cuddles up with him and kisses him again The End Category:Power Rangers Crossover